The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has the characteristics of being full solid state, autoluminescence, high contrast and wide viewing angle and so on, and is a next generation of panel display technology following the liquid crystal display (LCD).
An OLED display apparatus is generally provided with a red organic light emitting diode (i.e., red OLED), a green organic light emitting diode (i.e., green OLED) and a blue organic light emitting diode (i.e., blue OLED). Color display of the OLED display apparatus can be realized by organic light emitting diodes that emit red light, green light and blue light.
Low power consumption and high efficiency are always important indexes for the OLED display apparatus. At present, power consumption reduction and efficiency enhancement for the OLED display apparatus can be realized by reducing the power consumption of the blue OLED in the OLED display apparatus and improving the efficiency of the blue OLED. However, reducing the power consumption of the blue OLED and improving the efficiency of the blue OLED cannot be effected simultaneously, such that low power consumption and high efficiency of the OLED display apparatus also cannot be realized simultaneously.